Revenge Is Always Sweet
by Ayumi Uchiha
Summary: Never trust waitresses. They exist to flirt with everyone's boyfriends. What happens when one waitress flirts with Jirou? What would Marui do about it? Featuring a jealous!Marui and an innocent!Jirou.


**Ayu-chan's notes:**

Enjoy the sweetness! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Prince of Tennis ™ is not a property of mine, unfortunately. That's why I write fan fictions to calm my soul. XDD

**Dedication:**

**Amaya-chan (Demon Brat 2000)** – I'm not lazy anymore, dear. n,n

**All the Sweet Pair fans out there** – Spread the Sweetness! Don't forget to brush your teeth, though. XD

* * *

Growling was the only thing that Marui Bunta could do as he watched his so-called "boyfriend" flirt shamelessly with the promiscuous filth of a being, also known as the girl in the counter.

He and Akutagawa Jirou had eaten in this restaurant before, and Marui had always thought that the girl in the counter, now dubbed as "Ugly Woman", had a thing for his boyfriend.

_Oh, look at him smile, that unfaithful boyfriend! _Marui thought as he glared fiercely. _Damn it. I shouldn't have let Jirou pay the bill! That Ugly Woman is eating him!_

"Oh, Jirou-kun!" Marui heard Ugly Woman exclaim, "You are so terribly funny!"

"Really?" Jirou scratched the back of his head. "Thanks."

Marui widened his eyes. _Is he shy? Is he shy? What does this mean? _He thought, panicking.

"Yes, really!" Ugly Woman giggled, lightly tapping Jirou's shoulder. "I'm so glad you came to eat here again!" She winked.

Jirou grinned. "The food is good here!" He flashed a thumbs-up sign.

Marui furrowed his eyebrows. _Are they getting along? Damn it, Jirou! I'm right here, you two-timer!_ He screamed in his mind.

"Oh." Ugly Woman frowned. "Is the food the only reason why you come here often?" she asked, pouting.

"Huh?" Jirou lifted his left eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Ugly Woman smirked. "I'm sure there's another reason why you come here often…" she winked and licked her lower lip.

"Oh! Yes! There is!" Jirou exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "There _is _another reason!"

_Reason? What reason? _Marui thought._ I knew it! I'm going to slap his face when he comes near me!_

Ugly Woman gave out a huge grin. She giggled. "Oh, Jirou-kun! You could have just asked me! I would have said yes!"

Jirou frowned. "Well, uh. Isn't it like, weird?"

Ugly Woman smiled. "It's never weird for a customer to date a waitress like me!" She neared towards Jirou's ear and whispered. "I'll want you every time of the day, honey."

Jirou immediately jumped back, shocked. "What are you doing?!" he asked.

_What is she doing?! _Marui growled. He took a deep breath. _OK, one more flirting and I'll march there and give that__Ugly Woman a piece of my mind!_

"No need to be shy, Jirou-kun!" Ugly Woman smiled. "I like you too!"

Jirou was way beyond confused. "What? I never said I liked you!" he shouted, pointing at Ugly Woman accusingly.

Ugly Woman gaped. "But, but! But you wanted to ask me out, right?"

"Er, no." Jirou answered, blinking.

"What?" Ugly Woman yelled. "What did you want to ask me, then?"

Jirou smiled shyly. "Oh, I wanted to ask you if you had an extra set of that waitress uniform." He blushed. "I want to give it as a present to my boyfriend."

Ugly Woman widened her eyes. "Wait, WHAT? You have a freaking boyfriend?!" she shouted.

"Yeah…" Jirou answered. "I have to go now, I guess. You weren't any help, anyway," Jirou shrugged. He waved his right hand as a gesture of goodbye.

Ugly Woman stood there, dumbfounded.

"Sorry I took so long, Marui-kun!" Jirou apologized, grinning. "I know you don't really like to wai — umph!" Jirou never had the chance to finish his sentence as Marui pulled his face and kissed him right on the lips.

They kissed for about a minute or two when they were finally broken apart to be kicked out of the restaurant.

Jirou and Marui were banned for "an act of indecency".

And needless to say, Ugly Woman had a seizure.

Everyone had a happy ending.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. XD Go to my profile page if you want to read more stories of mine. n,n Thankies! 


End file.
